


The mark

by Em15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em15/pseuds/Em15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy has taken the mark from Dean to save him and he kills himself. Dean will do whatever it takes to get him back ; along the way Dean meets two angels one of which he thinks is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Its been three months since Sam took the mark of Cain from Dean and killed himself for Dean.

Dean is finally gone...he's broken. Nobody can fix him. Or maybe not...

He has been looking through all the books he can't find anything about the mark and he feels all alone. He feels he had one job and he has failed that one job. 

All the sudden there's a loud sound.   
Almost as if a meteor had just hit the bunker...   
Dean picks up his favorite gun and goes to the front of the bunker... 

When he gets there, there are two men standing there staring at him.   
One of which has dark black shaggy hair and gorgeous deep blue eyes.   
The other one has light dirty blonde hair...long but not as long as Sammy's.   
But Dean just can't keep his eyes off of the gorgeous slightly taller of the two standing in front of him with the intoxicating blue eyes.

The shorter man says, "I am Gabriel and this is my brother Castiel".  
"We are Angels of the Lord.", said the blue eyed angel.  
Obviously Dean was shocked, so shocked that he could barely speak, until the thought of his brother come to mind... "Who are you", he says. " We have already answered that", says castiel.   
" Well what are you here for!" He says harshly.   
Castiel obviously shocked says," Were here to help you get your brother back.".

"Why would you want to help me, I'm just an ordinary hunter."   
" Your not just an ordinary hunter, you save people Dean, your destined for greatness." Castiel says in a gruff voice. "Ok now stop your flirting , we've got a job to do." Says Gabriel   
"Gabe is it, why are you in such a rush to save My brother"   
" Because -you know what- I'm just a nice person." " Well if your such a nice person, why don't you-"   
" SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! We are here to do a job now stop being whiny children and let's get to work." Castiel said.   
Seeing Castiel take control made Dean feel weird and his pants weren't hiding it too well, but he thought to himself how is this possible I like girls... But that doesn't matter right now... Just Sammy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Makenzieskye for helping me write this go to her page she's amazing!!!

And so they got to it... They looked through every website and every book.  
Where was Sam's book smarts when you need it. Then all the sudden,  
"Guys I think I got something... Hurry up and get your feathery asses over here"  
"What is it Dean, what did you find." Castiel said softly.   
" I came up opon this, black web website and it says that if we somehow resurrect the one with the mark and take the ones blood who had the mark before and get their blood to touch, the mark should dissapear... But there is one problem we need something that means the most to him to bring him back and I don't know what that is."   
" Well I'm sure you can figure it out tough guy, you are brothers.", Gabe said harshly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short but if you have anything you want to talk to me about comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little slow, but it shows signs of a little connection between Cas and Dean.

Cas and Dean enter the room  
Automatically Dean sees the picture of Sam and Dean, when they were little kids.  
He knows, that has got to be it.  
He grabs the picture and turns around to see Cas looking through Sams closet, studying something, which makes Dean blush, thinking about how adorable Cas looks

As Cas is looking at the picture album, he can feel Dean look at him.   
He doesn't want to turn around to see those beautiful hazel green eyes.  
He knows the feelings are wrong an angel isn't capable of feeling, let alone love.  
Plus Deans a handsome guy, he could be straight or even have any guy he wants.  
Maybe- 

"Hey, Cas lets go get a bite to eat; do you like burgers?", Dean said  
"I'm an angel; angels don't eat.", Cas said quietly.  
"Well you might as well try, i mean as long as you don't explode."  
"Well i guess so.".  
Dean was so happy he could go on a date with cas until.  
"Gabriel, would you like to grab a bite to eat as they say down here."  
"No, I'm tired I'm going to relax.", Gabe said bitterly  
"I'll just sit here and try to bring back YOUR brother."  
Dean and Gabe looked at each other with pure hatred.  
Dean knew he could sense something, so he let it go and walked to the impala.

Dean and Cas sit in a booth across from each other.  
They ordered two bacon cheese burgers and a couple of beers.  
Cas looks up at Dean devouring the burger like there is no tomorrow.  
"You have really nice eyes you know.", Cas says blushing.  
"Um, thanks Cas.", Dean said nervously.  
Cas frantically thinks to himself, "What have i done, i scared him! God I'm so stupid."  
Dean thinks to himself, "Did he really mean that!? Does he really like my eyes!?... Wait come on Dean you're not a teenage girl, calm down... But he's so cute."

Once they were finished Cas decided to drive, which was odd because Dean never let anyone drive his baby.  
Dean quietly fell asleep on the drive home.  
Cas loved the way that Dean slept, he was snoring like a little bunny rabbit, which made Cas want to cuddle with him.  
When they arrived to the bunker Cas didn't want to wake him up. so instead he waited in the car until he woke up.  
"Hello Dean, did you sleep well?", Cas asked sweetly.  
"yeah, um, have you just been sitting there? you could of woke me up.", he said sleepily.  
"you looked very tired and I didn't want to wake you, or leave you alone, so i just relaxed.".  
"Well i guess we should go inside and check on Gabe."  
Cas nodded silently agreeing.


	4. Chapter 4

As Cas and Dean walk through the door, Dean and Cas are utterly shocked when they see Sam, but even stranger Sam and Gabriel kissing.  
"Sam!", Dean says ripping him away from Gabriel and embracing him tightly.  
"Dean, um oh you weren't supposed to see that.", Sam said nervously.  
"Son of a bitch, i can"t believe you're back, but how are you here?"  
"I don't know, i mean Gabe did it he saved me."  
"So, Gabe just magically saves you, and then you guys have a whole make-out session and you didn't bother to call me."  
"It was my fault Dean i wanted to have some alone time with Sam.", Gabe said politely.  
"What, why would you need alone time with him?", Dean asked confused.  
"Look Dean, we have been together for a while an-"  
Dean cuts Sam off, "Together?".  
" Yes, look lets go and sit down with some beer, and we will tell you all about it ok."

They all go and sit in the library of the bunker. Dean next to Cas and across from Sam, Gabe sits across from Cas and next to Sam.  
As Dean glares at Gabe, Sam and Gabe intertwine their fingers together as Sam explains the situation to Dean.

"Ever since college, i could feel a presence almost looking over me and i felt safe. Then that night when Jess died Gabe came and pulled me out of the fire, and even though we despised each other, deep down and i mean way way way deep down there was love and even though it took a while to come out, it was always there.", Sam said passionately.  
"Please Dean, don't be angry.", Gabe said softly.  
"look I'm not mad, an-"  
"But you're not happy.", Sam said knowingly.  
"Actually, I'm very happy for you guys, but so help me god-"  
"Don't say the lords name in vain, Dean!", Cas said loudly.  
"Ok, can you guys stop interrupting me now, damn! but so help me, if you hurt him Gabe, I will kill you.", Dean said glaring at Gabe.  
"Dean, Gabe could never hurt me, we love each other.", Sam said sweetly.  
"Sam is right, I would never hurt him and he would never hurt me.", Gabe said.  
"Ok, well it's pretty late, so i guess we should go to bed.", Dean said yawning.

Dean and Cas went to one side of the bunker and Sam and Gabe went to the other side.

When Dean and Cas get to the room, they sit down and start talking.  
"Hey, Cas can I talk to you about something.".  
"Anything, Dean.", Cas sad in his normal deep voice.  
"I would never have the guts to tell you this, if I had not seen Sam and Gabe talk about their relationship Cas.".  
"It's ok Dean just say it."  
"Well ever since i first saw you, i felt strange like i had a connection to you. Which is weird because i have always liked women, like seriously my whole life, but you just make me feel different Cas, and I don't know how to say this, but will you go out with me?", Dean asked shyly.  
"Yes, Dean.", Cas said sweetly.   
"Wait, really?"  
"Yes, I felt the same way, but i just didn't know how to say that to you.".

Sam and Gabe burst in the room and they heard EVERYTHING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, What sammy is back who would have thought


	5. Chapter 5

Right as Sam and Gabe exploded into the room, they see Dean and Cas kiss.  
"Damn, all that fire!", Gabe says smirking.  
"Gabe!", Cas says with a hot face.  
"Well come on brother, who would've thought you of all people, would have such passion.".  
"Leave him alone Gabe.", Sam says seriously.  
As usual Gabe ignores it,"Although Dean, it surprises me more that you are even involved. I mean you even call your car 'Baby'".  
"Really Gabe, you want to get into this right now?", Dean says glaring.  
"Guys can we just forget about this, and think about the fact that you guys have just admitted your feelings to each other. Dean you never tell anyone about how you feel!", Sam said happily.  
"Whatever man, can't you just drop it?, Dean said annoyed.  
"Come on princess, lets give them so alone time.", Gabe says with that bitch face, that makes Sam chuckle.  
As Sam and Gabe leave the room Dean and Cas look at each other with a look of disappointment, that turns into a laughter fit.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabe pushes Sam into the bedroom and onto the bed, then plops right on top of him kissing him softly, but then roughly.   
Sam pushes Gabe away and stands up to face him.  
Gabe flash of pain crosses over his face, an Sam pushes him to the wall and kisses him with passion.  
As they push away for breath Sam starts to kiss Gabe's neck.  
Gabe lets out a small moan, that makes Sam smile.  
Gabe and Sam settle onto the bed facing each other, gazing into each others eyes.  
"You know, every time i look into your eyes I lose myself.", Sam says blushing.  
"I feel the same way, and I know I'm not one for the emotional stuff, but I want you to know. I Love You.", Gabe says looking at his chest.  
"Gabe, honey look at me.", Sam says lifting his chin up.,"I Love You Too."  
They look at each other, and Sam lifts Gabe up to him and kisses him until, he doesn't have any breath left.   
Then they both drift away into a quiet slumber, in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is pretty slow, but i thought it was nice, because it features Gabe and Sam telling each other they love each other for the first time. <3


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Gabe woke up to the sound of the Impala driving away...  
They both walk out of the from hand in hand.   
They see a piece of paper on the table... It reads   
"Went out to take care of a case, don't bother catching up it's ok just relax today. See you later well bring back burgers and pie. Man I love me some pie!" Signed Dean.  
" what's it say sammich?", Gabe says holding him from behind by the waits, resting his head on his back.  
Sam turns around still holding Gabe to his chest,"Looks like we've got the whole day to ourselves, what do you want to do.".  
"Well Sammy, what do you want to do? Do you want to go out to do something or do you want to stay here?"  
"I don't know I'll do whatever makes you happy.", Sam says smiling down at Gabe.  
"Well Sammich, you know what I want.", Gabe said smirking at Sam.  
"Wow you will do just anything to get in my pants, won't you.", Sam said making Gabe blush.  
"Are you suggesting something."  
"Maybe..."  
_________________________________________________________  
Dean and Cas come inside the room and see Sam and Gabe sitting on the couch...  
"C'mon, Sammy boy, why don't you use that luscious hair of yours and mop up those tears."  
"Fuck you, Gabriel."  
"Promise?"   
Sam scoffs   
"Are you watching a romantic comedy?" Dean says laughing.  
"What, No!", Sam exclames, shutting of the TV.  
"Whatever, we're going to bed. Have fun."  
Sam and Gabe look at each other and laugh and They turn the TV on and watch the rest of " The Proposal".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank kanzie! ILoveYou you're amazing and thank you for helping me out 


	7. Dean and Castiels hunting trip ( before they came home)

Dean and Cas get into the car and start listening to Deans tape.  
They get dressed up in their suits in their suits, in a local gas station.  
When they arrive to the crime scene, two men approach.  
"Agent Lennon and Young, were here to take a look at the scene", Dean says politely.  
"yes", the taller man said lifting the yellow tape for them,"looks like a regular bear attack, happens a lot around these parts.", the man said in a thick southern accent.  
"Well we will take a quick look, then we will hopefully get out of your hair", Cas said gruffly.  
Dean and Cas squat to get a good look at the body.  
"Looks like the internal organs have been ripped out of his body.", Cas whispered to Dean.  
"Could be dealing with a werewolf, or maybe just an angry soccer mom", Dean whispered back snickering.  
Cas looks at dean confused,"What does that mean?"  
"Don't worry about it Cas, I'll explain it la-", Dean gets cut off by a big hairy figure, jumping onto Cas and pulling him into the forest area.  
Dean jumps to his feet, and onto the figures back pushing him off of Castiel.  
He stabs the werewolf, with his silver blade and it dies instantly.  
He sprints back to Cas, who was lying lifelessly on the dirty, soft, muddy, ground.  
He tries to wake him up, but he just lies there, with a dirty face, all scratched and bruised up, and even then Dean saw the beauty in him.  
Dean lifted him up and started to walk through the endless forest.  
All the sudden it started pouring rain, but Dean kept going with Castiels lifeless body resting in his arms,all the way back to the impala.  
Dean started to drive home, listening to the soft sound of Castiel breathing.  
Cas wakes up about forty minutes from the bunker.  
"What happened?", Cas says touching the scars on his face.  
"You got attacked by a werewolf, and he started dragging you through the forest.", Dean says watching the scars on his face dissapear.   
" I remember that, but what about after that?"  
" Well he hit you pretty hard, and you passed out."  
" So i didn't even help at all during the case.", Cas said frowning.  
"No that's not true,", Dean said smiling."If you weren't there, he probably wouldn't have popped out of the bushes and i wouldn't have been able to gank that son of a bitch.  
Dean and Cas smile at each other happily, then enter the bunker.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Castiel wake up to the sound to Sam and Gabe screaming through their door.  
"Dean get up!!", Sam says loudly.  
"why? let us sleep!!!", Dean yells back.   
"Fine if you two want to die in a fucking fire, be my guest."   
Gabe breaks down the door smoothly.  
Dean and Cas are already up and dressed.  
"We got to get out of here", Gabe says pushing his perfect hair back.  
"Lets go." Cas says gruffly.

As they run outside, the building collapsed.  
"Oh thank god", Dean says panting.  
"Where's Sam?!?! ;Sam! Sam!Sam!", Gabe says running toward the pile of fiery rubbish.  
Dean and Cas join in the search.  
Gabe runs up to Dean and punches him square in the jaw. Making Dean stumble backward.  
"Why didn't you just get up, when he told you to! this would have never happened!", Gabe says spitting all over the place, then falling to his knees.  
"I-I-I'm sorry Gabe,I-",   
"It was all my fault. Why am i so stupid.", Gabe says interrupting Dean.  
Dean kneels down next to the crying angel.  
"We are going to find him Gabe, i promise. If there is anything i know about my brother he's a tough son of a bitch. He will be ok.", Dean says sympathetically.  
"Guys, i found him!", Cas yells trying to drag him out of the gravel.  
Gabe jumps up and sprints over along side Dean. Gabe pulls Sams limp body up to him embracing him.  
"Its ok Sammich, everything is going to be ok.", Gabe whispers pulling his fingers through Sams messy hair.  
"Dean, we need to talk now.", Cas said giving Dean that look that can only mean one thing... trouble.  
They walk a few feet away.  
"What is it Cas.", Dean looks at him softly in the eyes.  
"It doesn't look good."  
"What do you mean."  
"Hes going to live, but we can only help so much. Its going to take a while for him to get back on his feet."  
"How bad is it Cas? Give it to me straight."  
"Looks like collapsed lung and internal bleeding."  
"Can you do anything?"  
"We can get him conscious and stop the bleeding. But hes gonna have to relax and we don't have a place to do that anymore."   
"Yeah we do."  
"what is it?"  
"let's go help Sammy,then we will get to that, ok?"  
"Ok"  
Dean gives Cas a little peck on the lips, then they walk back to Sam and Gabe.  
"You ready?", Cas says to Gabe.  
Gabe looks up, with golden eyes.,"Yeah, lets do this."  
Cas and Gabe put their hands on Sams head and chest. Blue and golden light goes from their hands into his body. All the sudden Sam jolts awake and then yells with pain.  
"Sam? How do you feel?", Cas asked.  
"Lots and lots of pain. What happened?", Sam said quietly.  
"Hey Sammich.", Gabe says grabbing his hand,"You remember the fire? Well everyone got out safe, thanks to you. But the bunker collapsed on you."  
"You're gonna be ok though, Sammy.", Dean says.  
"Next time listen to me.", Sam says smiling faintly.  
"Bitch", Dean says smirking.  
"Jerk", Sam says smirking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Comment!!   
> Have a suggestion? Comment!!!


End file.
